Insinuante
by Thaisinha
Summary: -TERMINADA- Pensamentos insinuantes, movimentos, beijos, toques, desejo. A única maneira de livrarmos da tentação é ceder-lhe. CONTINUAÇÃO DE ME LEVE PRA FORA
1. Pensamentos

Capítulo 1 – Pensamento

"Insinuante pensamento

_Que me envolve_

_Me consome_

_E me leva até você."_

Lílian caminhava de um lado para o outro, em seu quarto, na casa onde morava com seus pais. Já estavam adentro da noite e ela não conseguia dormir.

Hogwarts havia terminado há cinco meses, o que significava quase seis meses junto de Tiago.

Ela não poderia negar que aqueles meses estavam sendo intensos. Cada beijo, cada toque, lhe despertava os desejos. Mas nunca passavam disso.

Pelo menos na realidade, por que nós pensamentos dela... Os pensamentos dela iam muito além. Iam e vinham em sua mente, sem pedir licença, sem escolher momento apropriado, invadindo-a com pensamentos sobre Tiago.

No meio da noite, chegavam sem pedir licença e não a deixavam dormir.

Ela se levantava e caminhava de um lado a outro do quarto, em vãs tentativas de fazer aquilo sumir, mas nunca dava certo.

Desistindo de andar pelo quarto naquela noite, Lílian se aproximou do baú perto da janela, sentando-se sobre ele e abrindo as cortinas do quarto.

O luar iluminou levemente o ambiente sombrio que o quarto de Lílian estava e, cansada, ela encostou a cabeça com cuidado no vidro da janela, fechando os olhos por alguns poucos segundos.

Aqueles poucos segundos bastaram para que ela pudesse visualizar a cena, imaginar.

Os pensamentos insinuantes a envolveram.

Ela queria mais. Queria Tiago, queria se permitir mais.

Mas apesar de já se terem passado quase seis meses, ela ainda resistia a tentativas dele de tentar algo mais íntimo.

Balançou a cabeça, seus pensamentos rumando para a pessoa de Tiago. Imaginou-o ao seu lado. Tocando-a, beijando-a, fazendo-a sentir-se única.

Então, por que mesmo sentindo-se assim, desejando aquilo, não conseguia deixar Tiago concretizar seus pensamentos? Sempre que estava próximo daquilo, ela se afastava, sem explicações e Tiago simplesmente deixava passar, como se não fosse nada de mais.

Tudo aquilo a estava consumindo. Os sonhos cada vez mais freqüentes, o desejo crescente...

Ela já não se conhecia, havia admitido a si mesma que Tiago era íntegro, pois cumprira tudo o que havia prometido quando eles finalmente se acertaram. Agora, era uma loucura, ela o queria, mas todas às vezes era derrotada pelo medo. Sentia-se covarde.

Sabia o queria, mas temia querer. Vivia de insinuações, pensamentos que insinuavam desejos, vontades.

Abriu os olhos, quase como se fosse uma tortura fazer aquilo. Livrou-se da imagem que havia se formado em sua mente e caminhou até o armário. Já raiava o sol e era hora de se arrumar.

De todo o jeito, seus pensamentos sempre a levavam até Thiago. Iria vê-lo à noite.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Mais uma fic, continuação de "Me Leve pra Fora". Certo, ela vai ser atualizada segundas e sextas, são ao todo 9 capítulos, curtos como esse.

Essa fic foi um surto, baseada nesse poeminha que eu escrevi pra Diego.

Ela vai ser praticamente NC-17, entre pensamentos da Lílian, realidade e quase-realidade. Digamos que eu gostei de escrever desse jeito.

Dedicatória: Pras mulheres escritoras da família:

-Luísa (ou Lily Dragon), minha vovó

-Lu (ou Silverghost), minha Mamma do coração

-Mylla (ou Mylla Evans), minha tia

-Ju (ou Juliana Montez), minha outra tia

-Dynha (ou Dynha Black), mais uma titia

-Clah (ou Gween Black), minha filhotinha

-Cin (ou Srta. Weezy), meu bebezinho

-Letícia (ou Lisa Black), minha priminha

-Gabi (ou Gabizinha Black), outra priminha

-Mai (ou Mimi Granger), minha netinha (meu deus, eu já sou vovó^^)

E como não poderia deixar de faltar, para Diego, meu marido, e único homem dessa família.


	2. Insinua Proximidade

Capítulo 2 – Insinuante Proximidade

"Insinua o que quero

_Teu corpo junto ao meu_

_As respirações em descompasso_

_Pele junto a pele."_

Quando mais tarde Tiago buscou-a em casa, para saírem, Lílian já estava com uma aparência melhor. Havia conseguido tirar um cochilo.

O simples beijo que ele deu na bochecha dela ao chegar lá, já a deixou nervosa. E quando ele se aproximou, para sussurrar no ouvido dela

-Vamos para o meu apartamento?

Ela perdeu o fôlego. O jeito como as palavras dele foram pronunciadas, o tom de cada sílaba, o tom de voz, rouco, sensual. Arrepiou-se. E buscou a palavra para responder:

-Vamos Tiago. – ela não estava permitindo nada, mas quem sabe as coisas não aconteciam?

Sorriu como uma adolescente boba quando ele pegou sua mão, conduziu-a até um beco escuro, encostou-a na parede, beijando-a rapidamente, para depois puxá-la para seus braços e aparatar com ela.

Aparataram no meio da sala do apartamento dele. Em vez de afrouxar o abraço, como Lílian esperava, ele estreitou-a mais em seus braços.

Ela relaxou o corpo nos braços dele, deitando a cabeça num dos ombros dele. Levantou-a rapidamente, entretanto, ao sentir que ele aproveitava a posição anterior para distribuir beijos na extensão de seu pescoço. Ele não pareceu se assustar com o movimento e quando ficaram olho no olho, Tiago transferiu seus beijos para os lábios dela.

Lílian perdeu o controle ao sentir a língua dele dentro de sua boca. As mãos procuravam ansiosas um jeito de tirar a camisa dele. Ao conseguir, automaticamente, buscou um jeito de retirar o top que usava, afastando-se momentaneamente dele para isso.

Em seguida, já livre da roupa, Tiago trouxe o corpo dela mais próximo do seu, permitindo que as peles nuas se encontrassem em contado uma com a outra, provocando-lhes reações diferenciadas.

Encostou, então, o corpo dela contra a parede, pressionando-o, de modo que ela pudesse sentir o contorno do corpo dela. Beijou voraz, longa e ferozmente.

Lílian perdeu a direção no momento em que sentiu o contorno do corpo dele junto ao seu. Ficou surpresa ao sentir a boca dele procurando a sua de maneira desesperada, entreabriu os lábios, para dar passagem a língua dele. Toda a tortura recomeçando novamente.

Os sonhos que eram apenas insinuação, naquele momento estava perto de concretização.

As pernas de Lílian vacilaram quando Tiago finalizou o beijo. Não sabia quanto tempo o beijo havia durado, mas seu fôlego havia se perdido e sua respiração descompassará.

Tiago também respirava com certa dificuldade, os olhos castanhos fitando seus verdes com paixão.

Pararam de se mexer alguns segundos, como se a cena toda tivesse sido congelada. Os olhos permaneciam um dentro do outro, os ouvidos estavam atentos ao som das respirações descompassadas. O momento de calmaria fez com Lílian abrisse e fechasse os olhos algumas vezes, com carinho, ela repousou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ele guiava suas mãos aos cabelos dela, de maneira carinhosa.

Ela beijou-o devagar, nos lábios, na testa, nas bochechas... Tiago sentindo-se incentivado por ela, levou as mãos até a cintura dela, descendo-as devagar.

Naquele momento o alarme interno de Lílian disparou. Veio o medo, a insegurança, o susto. Sem pensar em mais nada, empurrou-o devagar, afastando seus corpos.

O olhar dele pareceu perdido, como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Lílian, totalmente envergonhada, cobriu os seios com o braço, caminhando sem dizer nada até onde estavam suas roupas. Em silêncio, sobre o olhar inquisidor de Tiago, vestiu-se. Falando, quando finalmente estava pronta:

-Me desculpe, Tiago. Eu vou pra casa. – e aparatou.

Tiago ergueu o braço para o espaço vazio onde antes Lílian estava. Não entendia nada... sempre que estavam sós, em algum momento mais íntimo, ela desistia. Será que ele fazia algo errado?

Fechou os olhos, numa tentativa de manter na memória o momento anterior. Por mais que amasse Lílian, toda aquela insinuação o estava deixando louco. Ele queria aquilo, queria aquilo de verdade.

N/A: Capítulo 2. Atendendo a pedidos (eu não esperava que vocês fossem gostar tanto desse surto), eu vou postar essa fic, dia sim, dia não. Ou seja, domingo já tem capítulo novo. Ela já esta quase toda pronta.

Dedicatória: Mari, esse capítulo vai pra ti. Que me deixou honradíssima com teu comentário e foi a primeira a ler ele. Quem quer ler o 3 primeiro??

Reviews:

**Tha:** Ah, eu adoro suas reviews. Você sabe disso, né? Mas tem que falar de novo, minha colega, xará, amiga... não tem como não vibrar ao ver uma review sua. Que bom que você gostou, esse capítulo já é um pouco mais compridinho. Beijos!

**Srta. Wheezy:** Já tem sobrinha sim, filhotinha!! Ah, amei seu comentário, alias, amo você! Tiago é irresistível mesmo. Te amo! Beijos!!

**Lisa Black: **Não foi a primeira, não... Que pena, Lê (acho que posso te chamar assim, certo?). Claro que tem que dedicar as mulheres da família, afinal, nós somos perversas! Espero que goste das outras fics, como gostou dessa. Espere até domingo. Como eu disse, a fic vai ser atualizada, dia sim, dia não... Te adoro, moça. Beijos!

**Oli: **Não é mais segunda, é domingo. E eu sou malvada sim!!!;] É, meio louco isso de misturar real e imaginário, mas eu gostei! Te amo, miga. Beijos...

**Lily Dragon: **Adorei a introdução da sua review!! Bom, minhas poesias andam meio românticas (só meio?). Logo, logo, APS!! Te amo, vovó! Beijinhos...

**Gabizinha Black: **Amei, Gabi, saber que você gostou. Logo, logo, teremos mais capítulo novo. Domingo... Adoro você! Beijão!!

**Bi Radcliffe: **Que bom que você achou a fic que queria a tempos ler...Te adoro... Beijos..


	3. Quase Realidade

Capítulo 3 – Quase Realidade

"_Pensamento que me mata_

_De dentro pra fora_

_Poderia sentir quase_

_Como se fosse realidade."_

Lílian aparatou em seu quarto ainda nervosa. Ela que achou que conseguiria, mas o medo de ser esquecida, abandonada, a deixara com medo de novo.

Enquanto tudo era mera insinuação, sonho, falsa realidade, não havia problemas. Mas quando tudo se aproximava do possível, ela recuava, sentindo-se acuada, medrosa, covarde.

Estava cansada, esgotada física e emocionalmente, sem nem trocar de roupa, caiu na cama num sono sem sonhos...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tiago sentou-se quieto no sofá depois que Lílian foi embora. Ele não conseguia entendê-la.

Será que ela não confiava nele? Achava que ele ia ser um troglodita ou algo do tipo? Que não iria respeitá-la e amá-la acima de tudo?

Fechou os olhos relembrando novamente os momentos anteriores, o jeito como haviam se beijado, a paixão que ela escondia a toda força, mas que naqueles momentos tomava forma...

Se era daquele jeito, tão certo, correto... por que ela desistia? Por que ela tinha medo?

Ele não conseguia entender, tinha a impressão que fazia algo errado, mas não conseguia achar _esse algo_ em seus atos.

Amava-a, desejava-a, mas poderia esperar que ela estivesse pronta. O que não agüentava era aquela tortura, em que começavam tudo e ela interrompia.

Era namorado, mas era homem. Tinha desejo, e queria realizar aquilo. E se você para viver naquilo, ele teria que falar com Lílian. Voltariam aos beijos e ao fim da tortura... Por que ela também devia estar sofrendo com aquilo.

Abriu os olhos e correu a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas em seguida, os olhos se fechando aos poucos. Iria dormir ali mesmo se não fosse pra cama. Mas antes de tudo, era melhor tomar um banho, frio de preferência.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Acordar na manhã seguinte para Lílian foi um feito. Havia sido uma das primeiras noites em que conseguira dormir de verdade. Mal imaginava que Tiago havia sofrido na noite anterior...

Levantou-se da cama, foi até o armário, retirando uma roupa de lá quase mecanicamente. Tomou um rápido banho e foi dar uma caminhada. Precisava pensar sobre a noite anterior.

Enquanto andava pela calçada da rua, Lílian quase se desligava do mundo fora de seus pensamentos.

Aqueles pensamentos a estavam matando? Será que aquela era uma boa definição para eles?

Ela perdia seu controle, pelo menos em pensamento e aquilo parecia matá-la na realidade.

Já não sabia diferenciar real e imaginário, sonho e desejo...

Quando estava junto com ele, era real, era desejo, mas havia o medo. E tudo se perdia, menos o controle. Se ela conseguisse perder o controle, se conseguisse se entregar, se o desejo predominasse....

Assustou-se com o barulho de um carro passando em alta velocidade, com certeza andar pela rua não era a melhor hora pra pensar, mas não queria estar em casa quando Tiago ligasse ou aparecesse lá.

Tentando manter o foco, caminhou até o parquinho perto dali, sentando-se na grama gelada em seguida. Fechou então os olhos, deixando os pensamentos fluírem sem barreiras.

Pode ver Tiago, os olhos dele dentro dos seus, os lábios dele tomando posse dos dela, as mãos dele em seu corpo.

Aquilo parecia tão real, tão possível...

Sentia aquilo de dentro pra fora, sentia a sensação das mãos dele, dos lábios dele, agora não somente nos seus lábios, mas em seu pescoço, seu colo...

Sentia aquilo quase como se fosse realidade e então, nos seus pensamentos, perdia o controle.

Pelo menos em sua quase realidade, ela conseguia se entregar, o que faltava para fazer aquilo na realidade dos dois?

N/A: Capítulo 3 já. Nunca vi uma fic fluir tão fácil quanto essa fic. Atendendo a pedidos, esse capítulo tem um pouco do ponto de vista do Tiago.

Dedicatória: Pra Mylla, que pediu o ponto de vista de Tiago e que me apoiou com a pessoa que foi a inspiração máxima pra essa fic. Diego, amo você!


	4. Doce Perfume

Capítulo 4 – Doce Perfume...

"Insinua seu toque

_Seu cheiro..._

_Doce perfume_

_Que quero sentir..."_

Lílian ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro naquela segunda de manhã, sentindo-a latejar. Tocou a testa e sentiu-a quente, indicio de febre. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da chuva que apanhara no dia anterior, quando havia voltado do parque.

Abriu a boca para chamar a mãe e sentiu uma dor na garganta.

"Droga", pensou. Havia apanhado uma gripe. Puxou o cobertor até quase o pescoço, escondendo bem o corpo em baixo das cobertas, e ficou lá, deitada em silêncio, esperando a mãe, que logo se daria conta do seu atraso.

Alguns minutos depois, a Sra. Evans adentrou no quarto da filha, dizendo:

-Lily, querida, você vai se atrasar se continuar deitada nessa cama.

-Mamma. – ela respondeu num fio de voz – Eu estou doente.

A senhora Evans olhou para a filha, deitada na cama, debaixo de todos aqueles cobertores e se aproximou dela, tocando a esta da mesma para sentir o calor.

-Lily, você está com febre, filha!

-Eu sei mãe, minha garganta dói muito.

-Nem pense em ir estudar hoje. Você fica aqui que eu vou descer e fazer um chá pra você.

Lílian não ousou discordar, sua cabeça latejava, o corpo todo doía e estava tão frio, que um cobertor parecia muito pouco para manter aquecido seu corpo e seu coração.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Quando abriu devagar a porta do quarto de Lílian, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Tiago encontrou-a dormindo como um anjo. Não demonstrava toda a doença que sua mãe afirmara que ela tivera.

Com cuidado, em passos lentos, ele se aproximou da cama dela, sentando-se num canto, de modo que pudesse observá-la.

Os cabelos rubros estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro, a expressão do rosto era serena, a respiração era calma. Ela exalava um doce perfume de lírios, que ele sentia sempre que a beijava. Lílian parecia estar num ótimo sono.

Resolveu que não ficaria por lá, amanhã voltaria para vê-la. Abaixou-se de modo a deixar um beijo na bochecha dela, murmurando um leve eu te amo.

Quando se levantava, porém, encontrou uma pequena resistência em relação ao ato. Baixou os olhos e viu a pequena mãozinha de Lily segurando sua jaqueta.

Sorriu para ela, que segurava firme o pedaço de tecido e voltou a sentar-se na cama. Com carinho, depositou um beijo na testa dela, e perguntou:

-Então, como você está, amor?

-A garganta melhorou um pouco, eu estou mais animada, ainda mais com você aqui.

-Que bom que a minha presença aqui te agrada, achei que depois de ontem...

-Silêncio. – ela pediu colocando os dedos sobre os lábios dele. – Aquilo é passado, o que importa é agora.

E ao finalizar as palavras, ela beijou-o. Tiago não entendeu a razão do beijo, mas correspondeu.

Logo, ficou surpreso ao sentir as mãos de Lílian buscarem o cós de sua calça. Ela parecia estar fora de controle.

Afastou-a com delicadeza e viu o olhar magoado dela? Por que mágoa?

-Lily, o que está acontecendo?

-Não era isso que você queria? Eu estou te dando, por que me afastar?

-Lily, você não esta bem... – ele começou a dizer, tentando colocar a mão na testa dela e sentir a temperatura.

Aquele movimento despertou raiva em Lílian, que batia os braços violentamente, impedindo Tiago de tocá-la. Ele conseguiu tocar numa pequena área da testa dela, sentido-a queimar.

-Lily, pare com isso. Você está delirando. Ainda esta com febre, eu vou chamar sua mãe.

-Não faça isso, Tiago! É tão difícil de entender? Eu estou bem, eu quero você... qual é o problema com isso?

-Lily, você está fora do seu normal. Eu não vou me aproveitar de você, apesar de querer muito isso.

E dizendo isso, se levantou da cama dela, deixando Lílian com os olhos cheios de lágrimas encarando-o.

-Pra que isso, Tiago? Pra que me recusar? Eu estava me entregando a você, será que agora quem desiste é você?

-Me desculpe, Lily. Você não esta no seu normal, vou chamar sua mãe.

E saiu do quarto, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Por quantas provações ainda teria que passar? Aquilo tudo era uma tortura...

Bateu com força a mão na porta, uma hora aquilo teria que acabar...


	5. Mãos e Lábios

Capítulo 5 – Mãos e Lábios

"_Insinue teu corpo_

_Sobre o meu_

_Suas mãos, tocando-me_

_Seus lábios pressionando..."_

Lílian abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte a uma das piores noites de que tinha lembrança. Acordara diversas vezes, entre febre e delírios,até que desistira de ficar deitada, levantou-se e foi tomar um remédio mais forte. Depois, conseguira finalmente dormir.

Olhou para o relógio, que já marcava 11 horas. Sua cabeça não doía mais como antes, mas o corpo permanecia dolorido e pesado. A febre já havia passado, ela levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

Enquanto lavava o rosto, lembranças tomaram sua mente. Lembrou-se da noite anterior, de como agira com Tiago.

Ergueu- o rosto, caminhou de volta para a cama, sentou-se, começando a chorar silenciosamente, as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

Ela tinha agido como uma vagabunda. O jeito como se atirara nele em cima dele, como parecera tão entregue, tão livre... Doía lembrar.

E o jeito como ele resistira a ela, podendo ter apenas se aproveitado dela, foi algo que ela não esperava.

Estava totalmente confusa, os olhos ainda marcados pelas lágrimas peroladas. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava conversar com Tiago.

Levantou-se, num pulo, e foi vestir-se. Ela precisava falar com Thiago, sabia que só ficaria bem se falasse com Thiago.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Havia um certo nervosismo em Lílian quando ela quando ela bateu na porta do apartamento do namorado.

Os instantes que se passaram até que a porta fosse aberta quase sufocaram-na. A atmosfera ao seu redor parecia rarefeita, como se fosse difícil respirar, o que ficou ainda mais complicado quando Tiago abriu a porta, sem camisa.

Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e foi o suficiente pra algo despertar dentro deles. Lílian corou por não conseguir tirar seu olhos do tórax nu do namorado, Tiago, nervoso, entrou correndo, pegando uma camisa largada no sofá e vestindo-a, ao contrário.

Então finalmente atendeu a namorada. Lílian tinha a cabeça abaixada e uma tonalidade avermelhada no rosto que se assemelhava a cor de seus cabelos, ela ergueu o rosto devagar, encontrando o dele. Saíram então as primeiras palavras:

-Ah, você quer entrar? – ele perguntou.

-Bom dia pra você, também. – Lílian ironizou, tentando descontrair.

-Desculpa, Lily. – Tiago relaxou um pouco. – Bom dia. – e puxou-a rapidamente para um beijo.

Ela sorriu quando ele soltou-a, rindo. Então ele puxou-a pra dentro, e parou em frente a ela.

-Não te esperava tão cedo. Ta melhor?

-Acho que estar aqui já é sua resposta. – ela sorriu.

-Eu não esperava você... sei lá... depois de ontem.

-Vim falar sobre isso. – ela começou, meio nervosa. – Mas nem sei por onde começar.

-Não precisa falar se não quiser. – ele sentou-se no sofá, sendo imitado por ela.

-Mas eu acho que precisa. É que é meio estranho pra mim aceitar minha atitude ontem.

-Você estava com febre. – Tiago tentou amenizar as coisas.

-Eu parecia uma desesperada. – ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Tiago colocou a mão no queixo dela, erguendo-o devagar, encontrando os orbes verdes pensativos dela.

-Lily – ele começou roçando de leve os lábios na testa dela. – Não tem problema. Você não estava desesperada. Era apenas delírio da febre.

Ela estremeceu ante o toque leve dos lábios dele em sua pele, foi como se o calor aumentasse e sua febre subitamente voltasse. Ela se sentia embriagava pelo perfume dos cabelos molhados dele, havia perdido a voz, como se ela estivesse dizendo que aquele momento não devia ser estragado.

-Eu só queria agradecer. – ela murmurou por fim.

-Agradecer? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

-Por você não ter se aproveitado de mim.

-Eu nunca faria isso, Lily. – ele segurou firma a mão dela entre a sua. – Você não imaginou que eu pudesse algo desse tipo, não é?

Ela não respondeu na hora, as palavras faltaram-lhe, mas ela manteve os olhos fixos nele.

-Eu só fiquei feliz com tudo, Tiago. Com o respeito que você tem por mim.

-Te respeito mais que tudo, Lily.

-Eu sei. E por isso que me sinto segura com você. E um dia, essa coisa toda vai acabar acontecendo.

-Eu sei que vai. Não to cobrando isso de você. Tem que acontecer naturalmente. – ele falou, mesmo que às vezes ele desejasse aquilo com todas s suas forças.

Ela sorriu, acariciando a mão dele de leve. Então, beijou-o. E logo, ele estava deitado sobre ela no sofá estreito.

Tiago pensou que por um momento tudo fosse acontecer agora, mas Lílian não permitiu nenhum movimento muito mais ousado. Ele dedicou-se então apenas a beijá-la, boca, pescoço, ombros. Enquanto a conduzia por um emaranhado de sensações e as conseqüências que viriam depois.


	6. Sussurros

Capítulo 6 – Sussurros

"_E do doce sussurro,_

_A inexplicável vontade_

_De senti-lo_

_Dentro de mim."_

Não puderam medir o tempo que passaram entre beijos intermináveis, gemidos contidos, respirações entrecortadas e sussurros guardados. Mas podiam dizer que pararam quando Lílian afastou o namorado, com cuidado, no momento em que ele tentou tirar sua blusa.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, os cabelos avermelhados de Lílian cobrindo-lhe o rosto, enquanto Tiago tentava acalmar sua respiração.

Ele tocou então o ombro dela com carinho, e o queixo, fazendo a olhar pra ele.

-Tudo bem, Lily?

-Eu estou com medo.

-Medo de quê?

-Do que nós dois vamos acabar fazendo.

Ele olhou os enormes orbes verdes assustados, e sem movimentos bruscos, sentou ao lado dela, passando o braço por trás os ombros dela, de um lado ao outro, abraçando-a.

-Medo por que, Lílian? É uma coisa natural.

-Mas eu nunca fiz isso. E dizem que dói...

-Eu não vou machucar você, prometo. Eu sei como vai ser um momento marcante pra você e se depender de mim, vai ser o mais perfeito possível.

-Mas não depende só de você, Tiago.

-Não, mas eu gostaria que dependesse, por que daí, não doeria, seria perfeito.

-Eu quero, Tiago. Mas tenho medo.

-Nós podemos superar esse medo. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

-Eu confio em você, eu só não sei como fazer.

-Mas ninguém nasce sabendo essas coisas. Todo mundo aprende.

-Mas você já sabe.

-Sei. Mas também tive que aprender. Eu não cheguei na minha primeira vez sabendo o que fazer. Tive medo também. Você acha que é uma coisa horrível, que não vai conseguir, que não vai saber como agir, mas as coisas acontecem naturalmente.

-Eu não vou saber a hora certa, como me mexer, onde tocar... isso é demais pra minha cabeça.

-Isso é algo novo, Lily. E você tem que saber lidar com coisas novas. Não existe "hora certa", você vai ver que quando for o momento, tudo dará certo. E toda essa coisa de toque, de movimento, na hora sai. Instinto. E não é demais pra sua cabeça, você está fazendo disso uma coisa grande demais.

-Você fala assim por que sabe como é. Por que tudo parece fácil pra você.

-Não é fácil pra mim. Eu estou resistindo ao meu desejo, por que você não quer. Eu estou esperando, paciente, que você se sinta pronta. Não estou cobrando nada de você, nem pedindo. Estou tentado te ajudar agora, te mostrar que não precisa ter medo. Eu posso ter tido outras, Lils, mas nenhuma delas é igual a você.

-Isso importa?

-Importa muito. Cada pessoa é diferente, é outro corpo, outra cabeça. Você é a mulher que eu mais amei, que eu amo muito. Eu quero esse momento perfeito pra você.

-Por que é tão diferente assim?

-Me disseram que com cada nova pessoa, é uma nova primeira vez. Tem todo o sentimento, que nunca é igual. E tem o descobrimento, um do outro. Não é chegar, tirar a roupa e deu. Não, é muito mais.

-É o que?

-É amor, é carinho. É eu e você, nós dois. E a lembrança que vai ficar do que acontecer.

-Eu ainda não me sinto pronta.

-Não tenha pressa, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. Eu quero respeitar seu tempo.

-Você tem tanta paciência.

-Por que eu te amo, Lily! Te amo! Por que quero só o melhor pra você, em todas as situações.

-Também te amo, Tiago. – ela disse, antes de tocar os lábios dele devagar.

Tiago envolveu mais no abraço protetor, correndo as mãos por entre as madeixas ruivas. Sentiu a namorada relaxar em seus braços, e continuou aninhando-a. Beijou a testa dela, apertando-a mais contra seu peito.

Lily perdeu-se nos carinhos do namorado, se derretendo a cada toque. E acabou fechando os olhos, adormecendo.

Tiago notou que Lílian adormecera e com cuidado, pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto, deitando-a na cama, onde deixou-a dormindo. Sem saber o que fazer enquanto esperava-a acordar, voltou a sala.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lílian acordou na cama de Tiago e sorriu. Sentia-se mais tranqüila depois da conversa que haviam tido. Sabia que agora tudo aconteceria no seu devido tempo. Ele a amava e respeitava e ela tinha certeza de que seria ele.

Levantou-se e foi até a sala, onde o namorado estava. Sentado no sofá, Tiago lia o Profeta Diário. Lily sentou- se ao lado dele, repousando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Descansou? – ele perguntou.

-Me sinto mais disposta agora. – ela respondeu. – E tranqüila também.

-A conversa foi útil então?

-Claro que sim, Tiago. Eu tenho certeza de que vai ser você, mas só não posso dizer quando.

-Não importa o quando, Lily. Por que 'quando' é a hora certa pra você. Nós vamos ter o nosso momento.

Ela sorriu, chegando ainda mais perto dele, sussurrando:

-Me beija?

Tiago não esperou nada, beijou-a logo, tomando-a em seus braços.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

N/A: Capítulo 6 de Insinuante pra abrir a semana de atualizações de fics da Thaís antes da volta ás aulas. Não tem muito pra falar desse capítulo, eu achei ele bem fofinho.

Quem não gostaria de ouvir isso do homem que ama?

E pra alegrar vocês, o capítulo 7 já ta pronto e vem segunda feira, dia 13, _pegando fogo._ E vocês vão entender muito bem por que.

Dedicatória: Meio complicado dedicar esse capítulo pra alguém específico, por que tem bastante gente me apoiando a continuar essa e outras fics, então, numa dedicatória geral, esse capítulo vai pra todas essas pessoas.

Reviews:

**Zack: **To continuando, amor.

**Miss Pads:** Espero que os bloqueios acabem.

**Bi:** Eu voltei sim. E até que ta fluindo bem. Beijo.

**Mari-Buffy:** Mommy atualizou, princesinha. Brigado pela oferta de ajuda. E Tiago é realmente perfeito, ainda mais nesse capítulo de agora. Beijo.

**Gabiii:** Postei aqui. Espero que você consiga ler logo.

**Lily Dragon:** Vovó, prepare-se pra semana de atualização das Fics da Thaisinha, Amigas para Sempre sexta! Beijos!

**Babi:** Que bom que você leu ela inteira. Beijo!

E pra quem lê e não comenta, que tal não comentar nesse capítulo?

Beijos!


	7. Mostrase pra Mim

**_Capítulo 7 – Mostra-se pra Mim_**

"**_Insinua o sonho_**

_De toque, encontro_

_Torna real o que espero_

_Mostra-se pra mim."_

Tiago entrou no apartamento ainda na penumbra. As luzes apagadas, as janelas fechadas, davam um aspecto ainda mais sombrio ao apartamento.

O corpo estava fatigado. De desejo, de resistência. A mente estava cansada de pensar, raciocinar, controlar suas emoções.

Estava cansado de Lílian. Amava-a, mas estava cansado. Esgotado de toda aquela tortura, de tudo aquilo.

A conversa do dia anterior havia sido positiva, mas os beijos que vieram depois deixaram as emoções de Tiago aflorarem. Ele precisava dela.

Iria esperá-la, mas precisava dela. Cada vez mais. Aquilo estava se tornando uma loucura pra ele. Resistir cada vez que ela vinha, balançando seus cabelos vermelhos, encarando com os olhos verdes, abraçando-se com os braços carinhosos, beijando-o com aquela boca sedutora. Aquilo era tudo uma loucura.

Mas ele a amava e por isso iria esperar. Esperar...

Deitou-se no sofá mais próximo e fechou os olhos, logo estava dormindo.

Acordou e viu que Lílian dormia em seus braços, deu um sorriso leve e com cuidado levantou-se da cama.

_Caminhou em silêncio até a sala, sentando-se no sofá. Usava apenas uma bermuda e quando sentou, apanhou o jornal deixado na mesinha do lado._

_Leu por alguns poucos instantes, pois logo Lílian apareceu na sala. _

_Caminhou até ele sem medo, em passos marcantes e numa postura sensual... parou bem na frente dele, sentando-se no colo dele em seguida. _

_Retirou o jornal das mãos dele, jogando o longe, deixando os olhos atentos ao rapaz a sua frente. _

_Ele ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto dela, alisando-o com carinho. Lílian fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele deslocar-se para sua nuca, aproximando seus rostos, para que um beijo fosse finalmente iniciado. _

_O primeiro beijo foi calmo, leve, quase como se fosse para reconhecê-la As mãos dela estavam nas costas dele, paradas. Enquanto ele ainda mantinha sua mão posicionada na nuca dela. _

_Separaram por um mísero segundo, para unirem seus lábios novamente, num beijo mais intenso dessa vez. Conforme os beijos ficavam mais intensos, as mãos começavam a se deslocar entre os corpos, nervosas, ansiosas. _

_Os beijos eram cada vez mais calorosos e duradouros, o contanto entre as duas bocas sendo rompido apenas para que conseguissem captar uma pequena quantidade de ar que os deixasse voltar ao beijo._

_A primeira alcinha do baby doll que Lílian usava cai pelo ombro, escorregando pelo braço em seguida. Ele levou a mão até a outra alça, baixando-a bem devagar, de um modo provocante. Lílian, não conseguiu se conter e retirou a blusa todo em seguida, sem dar tempo para que ele baixasse toda a alça._

_Os beijos se tornaram quase intermináveis no momento em que o torso de Lílian ficou desnudo. As mãos de ambos passeavam de cima a baixo por seus corpos, tocando, explorando..._

_A vontade dos dois aumentava a cada segundo e era perceptível na intensidade dos beijos, nas mãos que não pararam, sem medo, ansiosas em estar no corpo do outro. O toque era cada vez mais ousado, desinibido... Em meio a tudo aquilo, a segunda peça de roupa dela foi retirada. _

_Os beijos eram cada vez mais arrebatadores, um corpo ia de encontro ao outro e logo se afastava. Os rostos se aproximavam e afastavam, continuamente. Os lábios se encontravam por longos segundos, alternando-se em beijos profundos e contatos que nem viravam beijos..._

_Em meio a todo aquele amor, que para alguns mais poderia parecer uma briga, todas as peças de roupa foram parar no chão._

_Tudo ficou mais calmo então, com cuidado, Lílian deslocou seu corpo de cima do de Tiago. E então, com grande carinho, ele deitou-a no sofá. Tiago ocupou o pequeno espaço que ficou no sofá, deitando-se ao lado dela, as peles nuas em contato. _

_Ficou apenas olhando-a, até que quando ela sorriu para ele, sinceramente, ele moveu seu corpo para cima do dela, beijando-a delicadamente._

_Sem desespero, foi se movendo para dentro dela, alternando pequenos beijos, com carícias mais ousadas. Em determinados momentos, ele apertava seu abraço em torno do corpo dela, enquanto ela sussurrava "eu te amo" no ouvido dele._

_Sem medo, ele apertou-a mais forte, quando sentiu que atingia o auge, enquanto ela continuava murmurando "eu te amo" para ele._

_Quando sentiu que ela relaxava em seus braços, inverteu a posição em que se encontravam, permitindo que agora, ela ficasse deitada sobre seu peito._

_Lílian se abraçou a ele, enquanto ele mexia nos cabelos rubros dela. O abraço era forte, apertado. Ela descansou seu corpo sobre o dele, ele sorriu, e ficaram num longo tempo daquele modo, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro._

Tiago abriu os olhos, nervoso. Se aquilo continuasse daquele jeito, perseguindo-o até nos sonhos, ele não sabia o que iria restar dele.

Ele se perdia cada vez mais em seus desejos, sonhos, pensamentos.

Em toda aquela insinuação, se aquilo chegasse ao fim, se Lílian pudesse se mostrar pra ele, sem medos, sem hesitações...

Se tudo aquilo pudesse ser consumado, deixar de ser sonho, ser encontro, ser realidade...

Se...

Por que somente se? Por que somente se fosse realidade?


	8. Em Claro

**Capítulo 8 – Em Claro**

"Insinue teu corpo no meu

_Seus lábios nos meus_

_Suas mãos em mim_

_Sacie o desejo, nem que seja em sonho."_

Lílian acordou nervosa no meio da noite. Desde a conversa com Tiago seus pensamentos não vinham sendo muito confortáveis.

Estava sempre se imaginando com Tiago, ao lado dele, beijando-o, tocando-º

E havia os sonhos, ela corava só de lembrá-los. Não entendia por que ficava tão encabulada com aqueles pensamentos.

Eram pensamentos normais, que qualquer pessoa na sua idade teria. Na verdade, ás vezes ela se achava até meio atrasada, pois demorara a se interessar pelo sexo oposto. Estava sempre envolta por livros e atividades da escola.

Talvez fosse por que seu envolvimento com garotos viera com Tiago, no último ano de escola. E não fazia muito tempo que estavam juntos.

Engraçado como em alguns meses haviam descoberto tanta paixão e desejo, que muitas vezes levavam Lílian a se questionar como tudo não começara antes.

Ela resistira muito a ele, tanto que quase o perdera. Naquele momento, não conseguia imaginar sua vida separada da dele.

Tudo parecia mais claro e tranqüilo para ela depois da conversa com o namorado. Sentia-se segura, confiante, mas ainda não conseguia se entregar completamente. Tinha vontade para isso, mas sempre acabava travando na hora. Não era por insegurança, não era por falta de vontade. Ela simplesmente não entendia por que.

Sentia-se certa quanto a ser Tiago, mas faltava algo. Por que se tivessem tudo, as coisas já teriam acontecido. Ela queria descobrir o que faltava, precisava descobrir. Talvez assim recuperasse suas noites de sono.

Havia uma certa necessidade em descobrir logo. Por que havia necessidade de Tiago. Seu corpo chamava o dele, sua mente só estava nele. Ele já era parte essencial dela.

Os beijos e carícias já não lhe bastavam e nesse momento, ela não teve pudor algum em admitir aquilo. Ela queria mais. Mas ainda não conseguia se entregar... ainda não.

Lílian pôs as mãos na cabeça, nervosa. Precisava afastar aqueles pensamentos, precisava dormir.

Levantou-se da cama, no meio da noite, usando somente um baby doll rosa. Não sabia necessariamente o que devia fazer. Começou a caminhar lentamente, de um lado para outro do quarto, em silêncio.

Ficava nervosa quando não sabia o que fazer. Lílian adorava ter o controle, se fugia um pouco do seu olhar, do que ela esperava, ela sempre dava pra trás.

E então ela entendeu. O que a estava impedindo. Tinha medo de perder o controle, pois tentava sempre o ter. Medo de se deixar levar, de viver além do que podia ser previsto.

Precisava se permitir e então se entregar completamente. Mas não iria conseguir sozinha. Precisava de Tiago.

Olhou para seu relógio, na mesinha ao lado da cama. Passavam das três da manhã. Não era a melhor hora pra aparecer no apartamento do amado. Achou melhor esperar amanhecer.

Deitou-se novamente na cama, tentando dormir. Fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar-se dormindo, como se fosse chamar o sonho.

Permaneceu, o que lhe pareceu muito tempo, naquela tarefa, mas quando reabriu os olhos, tornando a focar o relógio, não haviam passado vinte minutos.

Se continuasse daquele modo, ia passar a noite em claro. Não seria um grande problema, pois era sábado. Mas odiava noites em claro, ainda mais com aqueles pensamentos em mente.

Fechou os olhos, mais uma vez numa tentativa frustrada. Estava irritada agora. Continuou fechando os olhos, e então as imagens se formaram novamente, Tiago, ela, bocas, corpos, mãos.

Começavam a se beijar em sua mente, e logo as mãos começavam a retirar as roupas.

E então, num baque, Lílian pulou da cama. Não ia agüentar mais, dane-se esperar até amanhecer, ela ir procurar Tiago naquele momento.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tiago abriu os olhos, nervoso. Se aquilo continuasse daquele jeito, perseguindo-o até nos sonhos, ele não sabia o que iria restar dele.

Ele se perdia cada vez mais em seus desejos, sonhos, pensamentos.

Em toda aquela insinuação, se aquilo chegasse ao fim, se Lílian pudesse se mostrar pra ele, sem medos, sem hesitações...

Se tudo aquilo pudesse ser consumado, deixar de ser sonho, ser encontro, ser realidade...

Se...

Por que somente se? Por que somente se fosse realidade?

Nervoso, levantou-se da cama, suado, notando que o corpo também havia reagido aos pensamentos. Precisava de um banho. Bem frio.

Já passavam de três da manhã. Mas quem se importava? Ele já não se importava com tempos, horários... Era tudo uma tortura, lenta, que se arrastava dias e dias, uma tentação.

Estava somente de rouba de baixo, sem camisa, e foi assim que caminhou até o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro com água gelada e se livrando logo da incomoda peça de roupa.

Assim que sentiu o jato de água sobre seu corpo, sentiu os músculos relaxarem e o calor ir sumindo. Encostou-se na parede, deixando que os pingos escorressem sobre ele, enquanto tentava esquecer aquela noite.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lílian aparatou na sala do apartamento de Tiago, fora difícil se concentrar para não chegar direto no quarto, mas ainda estava munida de um pouco de autocontrole.

Ouviu então o barulho do chuveiro e logo a imagem de Tiago no banho, tomou sua mente.

Não devia ir lá, ela pensou, ainda segurando-se em seu autocontrole. Mas estava se sentindo tentada a dar uma espiadinha. Que mal iria fazer? Era seu namorado de qualquer modo.

A porta do quarto estava aberta, como Tiago sempre deixava, o banheiro que ele usava ficava junto ao quarto. Meio nervosa, Lílian adentrou em silêncio no quarto, o que foi fácil, já que usava somente o baby doll rosa e havia deixado os chinelos em casa.

Ficou perto da porta do banheiro, que também estava aberta. O vidro que envolvia o chuveiro não era muito escuro e lhe permitia divisar a silhueta do namorado. Observou por alguns instantes, quase hipnotizada, o corpo encostado na parede e a água caindo sobre ele, salientando seus contornos.

E estava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando Tiago desligou a água e saiu do chuveiro, apenas com uma toalha envolta da cintura. Quando notou, ele já estava na sua frente, olhando-a, surpreso, e então as palavras lhe faltaram. E faltaram a ele também, e restaram somente os olhares.

N/A: Capítulo 8. O próximo é o último e todo mundo deve saber o que vai acontecer. Ele será postado rigorosamente dia 25 de fevereiro, provavelmente pela manhã, com Diego do meu lado.

Agradecendo as reviews de **Miss Pads, Marmaduke Scarlet, Mari Alos, Olívia, Mari-Buffy, Washed Soul, Diego, Babi Evans.**


	9. Realidade

**Capítulo 9 – Realidade**

"E chega de insinuar Transforme em realidade

_Pra mim, pra nós_

_Eu quero senti-lo..."_

**"A única maneira de livrarmos da tentação é ceder-lhe"**

E estava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando Tiago desligou a água e saiu do chuveiro, apenas com uma toalha envolta da cintura. Quando notou, ele já estava na sua frente, olhando-a, surpreso, e então as palavras lhe faltaram. E faltaram a ele também, e restaram somente os olhares.

E no tempo em que os olhos se encontraram, Lílian e Tiago pareciam alheios ao fato que ela usava um baby doll rosa e ele estava somente com uma toalha envolta da cintura.

Ao deixar o banheiro e enxergar o vulto de cabelos avermelhados, Tiago achou que estava sonhando. E quando viu que ela usava o baby doll rosa, teve quase certeza de que era sonho. "Devo ter adormecido no banho", ele pensou.

Lílian ficou paralisada em frente ao namorado, completamente hipnotizada pela visão do torso nu dele. E quando finalmente saiu do seu estado de torpor, estendeu o braço, sem temores, tocando o rosto dele.

Tiago também pareceu acordar ao sentir o toque dela na pele de seu rosto e começou a cogitar que aquela situação não era somente um sonho. Era real demais pra ser somente ilusão. Juntando as palavras, finalmente pronunciou-as:

-Isso é real, certo? – indagou;

De início ela não entendeu muito bem a pergunta, até que a mesma foi repetida:

-Isso é real, certo, Lily? – enfatizou o nome dela na segunda vez que fez a pergunta.

-É sim. – ela respondeu na segunda vez que foi inquirida, entendendo a pergunta dessa vez. – É pura realidade.

-Você está realmente aqui? – Tiago questionou, ainda meio incrédulo com a situação.

-Estou. Precisava falar com você.

-Há essa hora? – ele acabou perguntando, demonstrando confusão.

-Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu precisava mesmo conversar.

-Conversar o que? Eu também não conseguia dormir. – ele disse, resignado com a aparição dela.

-Sobre... – Lílian começou, mas parou, envergonhada para continuar.

Tiago observou o rosto dela adquirir uma coloração avermelhada, demonstrando vergonha e então, entendeu.

-Entendi, Lily. – ele deu um sorriso para tranqüilizá-la. E passou a mão pelo cabelo, do jeito que fazia nos tempos de colégio.

Lily não negou um sorriso, quando ele mexeu no cabelo, de um jeito que ela aprendera a gostar.

-Só vou me vestir antes, ta bom? – Tiago avisou.

Lílian não queria que ele se trocasse, mas achou melhor não falar nada e acabou apenas concordando, mas quando ele lhe deu as costas, para ir ao quarto, acabou disparando:

-Eu espero na sala. Mas não me importaria se você ficasse sem camisa. – admitiu, rindo de si mesma em seguida.

Tiago também riu baixinho com o pedido da namorada e fechou a porta no quarto, deixando Lily a encarar a porta, pensando no namorado do outro lado da mesma.

Ainda não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, mas sentia-se tranqüila quanto ao que iria acontecer. Tinha certeza de que chegariam até o fim naquela noite.

Caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se nele, quieta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No quarto, Tiago vestiu-se levemente confuso. Não entendia o que Lílian estava planejando. Mas sabia que não conseguiria manter-se sobre controle muito tempo. Estava sendo tentado.

Quando a vira como o baby doll do sonho, acreditou que estava sonhando, pois ela parecia uma miragem em sua frente, mas não era, era verdade.

E agora, que ele tinha uma idéia concreta do que poderia acontecer, sentia-se preocupado e meio nervoso. Se tudo fosse mesmo consumado, tinha que ser perfeito para ela, primeiramente, e único para os dois.

Colocou apenas uma calça, ficando sem camisa, como ela havia pedido. E então deixou o quarto e encontrou-a sentada no sofá, alheia ao espaço em que se encontrava.

Mas logo percebeu a presença dele e voltou sua atenção a ele. Tiago sentou-se ao lado dela, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas e beijou-a, sem dizer mais nada.

E aquele gesto valeu mais que mil palavras para Lílian, por que ele havia entendido sem que ela precisasse falar nada.

Tiago finalizou o beijo e encarou Lily, esperando que ela falasse. Ela respirou fundo antes de começar e disse:

-Eu tenho medo, Tiago.

-Mas eu já disse, Lily, e digo de novo, eu vou fazer o melhor para você e quem dá o limite é você.

-Não, Tiago. Não é isso, amor. Eu tenho medo de perder o controle.

Tiago olhou para Lily, trazendo-a para seus braços, apertando-a contra si.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Lily.

-Eu não estou acostumada a perder o controle, Tiago. Eu não sei como fazer isso.

-Você não precisa saber. Isso é natural.

-Mas Tiago...

-Não, Lily. Chega de mas. Não planeje, não se preocupe, por um instante, só viva. – e voltou a capturar os lábios dela num beijo voraz.

Lílian ainda se sentiu estranha, enquanto a língua de Tiago massageava a sua dentro da boca. Tiago afastou-a com cuidado e olhando dentro dos olhos dela, disse:

-Lily, só relaxe.

Ela concordou e dessa vez, tomou a iniciativa, puxando-o para o beijo, que quase não acabava e foi onde ela começou a se soltar. Quando acabou, ela sussurrou, com a voz rouca:

-Me faça perder o controle.

Tiago ouviu as palavras dela e não pensou duas vezes, estreitando-a entre os braços e levando-a no colo até a cama.

Deitou-a na mesma, ficando ao lado dela, também deitado. Os olhos se desvendavam, por alguns segundos, até que as mãos começaram a descobrir um ao outro.

A mão de Tiago, primeiramente, chegou a nuca de Lílian, aproximando seus rostos, iniciando o beijo. E enquanto transcorria o beijo, as mãos de Lílian buscavam a barra da calça de Tiago.

Se afastaram num breve instante, para que a parte de cima do baby doll fosse jogada longe. Depois, voltaram ao contato entre bocas, enquanto as mãos de Tiago insinuarem-se nos seios de Lily, tomando-os entre elas, envolvendo-os carinhosamente.

E quando o contato entre as bocas foi desfeito, Tiago não o buscou novamente, indo agora beijar o pescoço dela, continuando a descer, até que o toque das mãos sobre os seios foi substituído pelo toque da língua dele, enquanto as mãos ocupavam-se em retirar a parte de baixo do baby doll, deixando-a apenas com a roupa íntima.

Tiago então continuou a descida com os beijos, percorrendo a barriga da amada, até que ela, já longe de seu controle habitual, segurou-o pelos ombros, trazendo-o novamente para cima, colando seus lábios.

Cada contato era único, cada beijo enlouquecia, acendia mais o fogo entre os dois. Continuaram com as carícias, as mãos explorando cada parte dos seus corpos. E então, em determinado momento, as peças de roupa restantes foram retiradas.

Se tocaram com mais intimidade e liberdade após isso, todos os medos que ainda restavam já tinham sumido e cada nova sensação era descoberta.

Tiago beijou Lily, e durante o beijo, posicionou-se sobre ela, e olhou fixamente dentro dos orbes esverdeados, perguntando se podia seguir em frente. Ela consentiu, dizendo:

-Eu te amo. – e afundando o rosto contra o pescoço dele.

Tiago segurou firma uma das mãos de Lily, enquanto a outra abraçava suas costas com força,e então, sussurrou "eu te amo também" e começou a mover-se para dentro dela, suavemente.

Lílian apertou o abraço, afundando ainda mais seu rosto contra a pele dele, enquanto Tiago encontrava uma pequena resistência a movimentação.

Segurou a mão dela com mais força, enquanto aumentava a intensidade do movimento, rompendo a resistência e arrancando um suspiro dolorido dela.

Parou, por alguns minutos, esperando que ela se acostumasse, até que começou a mover-se. Logo o corpo dela correspondeu aos estímulos e aderiu ao ritmo de movimento dele, agora, os dois moviam-se em conjunto, como um quebra cabeça perfeito, entre beijos, carícias e gemidos.

E então os suspiros de Lílian passaram a denotar prazer e Tiago sentiu seu coração disparar, indicando que se aproximava no ponto máximo.

Cobriu a boca dela com a sua, no momento em que alcançou o ápice. Sentiu que ela arranhava suas costas, até que o corpo dos dois tremeu, enquanto continuavam se beijando, como se não pudessem ser separados.

E tudo foi se acalmando, os corações voltaram ao ritmo normal e os corpos relaxaram, desvanecendo. Tiago deslizou para o lado de Lily, trazendo-a o mais próximo possível, para murmurar no ouvido dela:

-Tudo bem com você?

Lílian assentiu em silêncio, não conseguindo organizar as palavras nem as sensações direito. O namorado sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela, que finalmente conseguiu falar:

-Ta tudo bem.

-Que bom. Foi bom pra você, amor? – ele perguntou, demonstrando seu curiosidade misturada a nervosismo.

Lily parou, pensou e finalmente respondeu, quando Tiago já cogitava ter feito a pergunta errada.

-Foi bom. – ela respondeu, sorrindo sinceramente.

Tiago beijou-a, animado, apertando-a contra si, sentindo o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, repetindo:

-Eu amo você!

-Eu também amo você, Tiago. – ela disse, antes de se espreguiçar preguiçosamente na cama.

-Você cansou. – ele observou.

Ela meneou a cabeça em concordância:

-Bateu um sono agora.

Ele sorriu e explicou:

-É melhor dormirmos um pouquinho, gastamos muita energia agora.

Ela corou levemente, mas acabou concordando com a idéia e aninhou seu corpo ao dele.

Tiago puxou o lençol, cobrindo-os. Viu que ela fechava os olhos para dormir, mas que antes de dormir, permitiu-se dizer:

-Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão bom.

Tiago riu baixinho, envolvendo-a num abraço e acabou dizendo:

-As próximas serão melhores ainda.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

N/A: Uau. Primeira fic que eu acabo.

Bom, falar de Insinuante é difícil. Ela começou como uma idéia despretensiosa, a partir de um poema e nunca vi fic que confundiu mais com a minha do que essa (e entendam isso como vocês quiserem).

É a minha menina dos olhos. Eu tenho muito orgulho dela.

Esse capítulo foi particularmente difícil de escrever. Acho que quando você escreve NC, qualquer vez fica mais fácil que a primeira. Por que você precisa encontrar um tom diferente, tem que tentar retratar com delicadeza, sem vulgaridade, se atento as detalhes. Eu, pelo menos fiquei satisfeita com esse capítulo.

Bom, ela não teria existido sem ajuda de algumas pessoas, Diego e Mari ( as duas, Marmaduke e Alos).

O apoio de todos que comentaram também foi muito importante pra continuar me incentivando a escrever essa fic.

A dedicatória da fic vai pra minha gêmea, Mari, que já foi citada antes. Por que filha mais safada que ela não há.

Além disso, agradecer a Gween Black, que fez uma capa linda pra fic que vocês podem ver no link do meu profile.

E novamente, a todos que comentaram.

Beijos e obrigado pela atenção!


End file.
